Espectro de Brocken
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: "Dos seres tan diferentes, tan distintos. Que el destino decida separarnos o unirnos. No somos amigos pero tampoco enemigos, somos desconocidos queriendo amar y ser amados." Cap 4: No me importa que parezca un vago, ni que haya dejado a mi mejor amigo borracho y olvidado en un karaoke, ni tener la peor resaca de mi vida, no me importa nada de eso porque acabo de enamorarme.
1. Ensoñaciones

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**Ensoñaciones**

.

.

.

"_Dos seres tan diferentes,  
>tan distintos.<br>Que el destino decida si separarnos o unirnos  
>vamos por ahí, entre calles sin encontrarnos,<br>no somos amigos pero tampoco enemigos,  
>no somos amantes pero tampoco desenamorados,<br>somos desconocidos queriendo amar y ser amados,  
>sin saber nos esperamos,<br>de algún sueño son recordamos,  
>algún día cuando te vea, veré los años…<br>años de recorrer el camino por separado,  
>pero que siempre imagine a tu lado."<em>

_Fabiola Corrales, En un solo carácter._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

No es que no conociera otra palabra o que su vocabulario fuera reducido, pero en esos momentos su mente no paraba de repetir aquel insulto como si fuera el precepto del día.

Nadie podía osar a juzgarlo, llevaba cuarenta y ocho malditas y jodidas horas sin dormir, sobreviviendo a base de litros de café y cajetillas de cigarros, pero todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio se había ido al cuerno, a la basura, a la mierda.

Su precioso proyecto tenía el nombre de alguien más y el jefe le había dado unas vacaciones permanentes y una liquidación de vago.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y botó su maletín de cualquier forma, de desanudo con rudeza la corbata y aventó los zapatos en la entrada, estos pegaron contra la pared, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo que sus vecinas se quejarán por el ruido. Eran las tres de la mañana.

Fue a la cocina para sacar una cerveza del refrigerador, ignorando la imagen de su madre mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y con decepción, se sentó en el sillón de la sala a bebiendo la cerveza en silencio bajo la penetrante e inquisidora observación de su hermana, cuando acabó la bebida la bebida caminó por el estrecho pasillo que conducía al baño, se lavó la cara mientras ignoraba los oscuros ojos de su padre mirándolo como si fuera la peor escoria del planeta.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Su falta de sueño y su acumulación de estrés ya estaba causándole alucinaciones, y para cerrar con broche de oro la figura de un sonriente muchacho castaño observándolo con admiración y simpatía infinita le sentó peor que una patada en los genitales.

Cuando entró en su habitación encontró en su cama a una chica desconocida dormitando con tranquilidad, parecía un hada de los cuentos infantiles que antes le leía a Yuuka cuando ella era pequeña y su relación no era tan distante.

Su cabello era rubio y largo, la caía a la altura de las caderas, su piel blanquecina parecía brillar a la luz de la luna, sus rasgos eran suaves y muy femeninos, sus pestañas parecían finos hilos de oro y sus labios eran carnosos y atrayentes, tenía puesto un vestido rojo al estilo de Jessica Rabbit.

Con fastidio se quitó la camisa y se acostó en el colchón, por mucha alucinación que fuera no iba a permitir que ese ente de su imaginación no lo dejara dormir.

La ensoñación se arremolino contra su pecho buscando calor y el la abrazo sintiendo que sus hombros se relajaban y como la cafeína salía de su sistema.

Durmió como hace mucho no lo hacía, como un bebe arrullado por el aroma de naranjas y menta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

18 de enero de 2015. 10:27 pm.

Bien, tengo gripa y me siento de la jodida. Tengo semana de exámenes y no he estudiado nadita, me siento como una de esas caricaturas en las que al personaje le caen un montón de sartenes en la cabeza, parece divertido pero en realidad es doloroso. ¿Y qué me pongo a hacer? Pues a escribir, a iniciar otra historia cuando tengo varias sin concluir :B (debería de estar prohibido o algo así)

En fin, esta historia será diferente a todos los demás porque no seguirá un tiempo lineal, y probaré con nuevos tipos de narración, a ver que sale xD Solo les advierto que estará cargada de dramatismo y cursilerías, quedan advertidos xD

En fin, ¡Sean felices por siempre! (debo de dejar de ver Shrek 2 xD)

¿Review?

(Amo los review largos :3)


	2. Una Parte del Inicio

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**Una parte del inicio**

.

.

.

"_Si le tienes miedo a la muerte  
>Le tienes miedo a la vida."<em>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una noche de invierno, las calles estaban cubiertas de blanco y las ramas de los árboles estaban congeladas, Hina temía quedar de la misma forma si no encontraba un cálido lugar para dormir.

La esponjosa bufanda hacia bien su labor de taparle el cuello del frío, los dos suéteres y su abrigo cubrían su torso, pero solo estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla y temía que sus piernas quedaran como dos paletas de hielo.

Era veinticuatro de diciembre y la ciudad de Tokio era un caos, más de lo normal, la gente transitaba frenética por las baquetas y ella ya había recibido varios empujones y pisotones por no caminar rápido, temía que si lo hacía resbalaría con un pedazo de hielo o de nieve y caería, por lo tanto las puntadas que había recibido en la operación se abrirían. Y definitivamente no quería eso, dolía mucho.

Era invierno, veinticuatro de diciembre e Hina estaba perdida, perdida en todas las formas posibles.

Preguntó en varios hoteles si tenían cupo para hospedarla, pero en todos la miraron con extrañeza y la mandaron a la misma dirección, un hostal para estudiantes.

-Claro, se supone que soy una estudiante- pensó con sarcasmo.

Decidió que iría a ver el lugar, si no la dejaban quedarse buscaría cualquier hotel de mala muerte, ahí nunca hacían preguntas de más mientras tuvieras con que pagar.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado se encontró con un edificio bastante occidentalizado, incluso tenía escaleras de incendio en la parte trasera, como las que aparecían en las películas hollywoodenses cuando un personaje escapaba de otro en una carrera frenética por dichas estructuras metálicas. No entendía porque le habían puesto "hostal" si realmente no parecía uno.

Entró al inmueble y se topó con una pequeña recepción, en la cual se veía en gran cartel que decía "Solo se pueden hacer trámites con credencial de estudiante". Solo con leerlo la rubia rodó los ojos y arrastró las maletas con lentitud, dispuesta a irse, pero la voz ruda de un chico la detuvo.

-¿Quieres hospedarte? Nos sobra una habitación doble.

Se giró para encontrarse con un muchacho de su edad, el lado izquierdo de su cabeza estaba rapado, el derecho tenía cabello castaño algo ondulado y un poco largo con unas cuantas mechas blancas, en su oreja zurda había siete aretes de diferentes tamaños y formas, en la diestra tenía solo cinco, aunque uno de ellos tenía una fina cadena que conectaba con otra perforación en el labio. Era alto y delgado, vestido todo de negro, su boca apretaba un cigarro y sus ojos verde oscuro la miraban con frialdad.

-Mi credencial no está actualizada- contestó Hina alzando los hombros.

-¿Hace cuánto que no lo está?- preguntó el chico exhalando el humo de una manera que le daba un aterrador aire de matón.

-Más o menos un año. Ya acabe la preparatoria- respondió con desconfianza.

-Soy Fudou Akio- informó apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero cercano- Por el momento estoy a cargo del lugar y nos sobra una habitación doble, como es para dos personas el tiempo de pago del abono se reduce a quince días, puedes usarla por ese tiempo y si decides quedarte la cuota se reduce- dijo sacando del mostrador una gran llave plateada- Lo negativo es que no hay elevador y la habitación doble está en el quinto piso, pero por lo demás es muy acogedora ¿la tomas o la dejas?

-¿No te meterás en problemas por dejar que alguien que alguien que ya no es estudiante se hospede?

El chico soltó una risa corta, seca y sarcástica.

-El cartel dice que debes de tener una credencial de estudiante, no especifica si debe de estar actualizada.

-Está bien, la tomo.

-Anota tus datos aquí- ordenó sacando una libreta gruesa de los estantes de madera cercanos.

Hina tomó con cuidado el bolígrafo, pero de pronto sintió unas fuertes punzadas en el vientre que la hicieron doblarse de dolor y soltar un quejido, el doctor le había advertido que aquello iba a pasar con frecuencia mientras se recuperaba, y que el frío no iba más que agravar las molestias.

Fudou la observó con algo de sorpresa, sin saber bien que hacer.

-¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Analgésicos?

La rubia negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Gracias, estoy bien- dijo intentando parecer tranquila, aunque su voz sonó temblorosa.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido pero no insistió más.

-Subiré tus maletas mientras tú apuntas tus datos.

Ella asintió mientras el joven tomaba sus pertenencias y con facilidad subía las escaleras de madera, de todos los datos que solicitaba la forma solo lleno la línea que pedía su nombre, y aun así, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, su mano dudo seriamente sobre lo que debía escribir.

Subir los cinco pisos de escaleras resulto bastante agotador, pero quería pensar que era porque la operación la había dejado bastante débil, junto con el viaje y todo lo que había vivido en los últimos doce meses.

Estaba cansada de todo, principalmente de vivir.

Encontró la puerta de madera del 505 abierta, y lo que observó le confirmó que aquel lugar no merecía ser degradado llamándolo hostal, el interior era como un pequeño departamento, un comedor con vista al parque de enfrente, una amplia cocineta con todo instalado y en buenas condiciones, una baño con una bañera lo suficientemente amplia como para que dos personas se asearan en ella, en el extremo izquierdo y derecho había dos puertas las cuales suponía que eran las habitaciones en sí.

-Como ves es bastante amplio el lugar.

-Gracias por subir mis maletas.

-No hay problema- contestó el muchacho sacando una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para encender uno- Si tienes alguna duda mañana baja y lo hablaremos con el verdadero encargado.

La chica de ojos verde brillante solamente asintió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Hina llevaba temiendo desde que llegó a Tokio aquella sencilla pero complicada pregunta, recordó lo que había escrito en la solicitud, pero aun así sintió como su lengua se trababa al hablar.

-Suzuno, Suzuno Hina.

Fudou la evaluó nuevamente con la mirada, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando el castaño se fue Hina se desplomo usando la puerta de madera como apoyo, los ojos le escocían y tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Dejó las maletas a la mitad del pequeño comedor y tomó la habitación de la izquierda, la cama tenía sábanas y cobijas puestas, pero el armario estaba vacío, así como el tocador y el diminuto estante.

Se subió suavemente a la cama y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, olía a limpio y a jabón, fue en ese instante cuando ya no aguanto más y se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña perdida en el supermercado.

Aquel lugar era perfecto, parecía como caído del cielo para lo que se había propuesto. Ahí nadie la conocía, no tendría que fingir que se encontraba bien, no tendría que preocuparse por alguien más, no tendría que ser feliz y aquello era perfecto.

Cuando estaba tomando el tren hacia Tokio por un momento había dudado si eso era lo mejor, lo correcto. Luego razonó ¿ella quería lo mejor para su persona?, la respuesta le llegó de inmediato y subió con decisión al vagón.

Siguió llorando por tres horas más hasta que se quedó dormida.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ya no despertar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

31 de enero de 2015.

Bien, en parte tienen razón, no puedo pedir comentarios muy largos si el capítulo en si no es largo, pero apuesto lo que quieran a que este capítulo les genero varias dudas, así que estaré muy contenta de poder leer sus hipótesis de la situación xD

Como solo tengo 2 reviews mi amor infinito solamente es para **ZettaInverse** y **Juni Fuju**.

¡Chocolates y arcoíris para todos! *3* :3

Pero aun así seré cínica y pediré reviews largos xD

¿Review?


	3. Espectro de Brocken

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

"_La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo, y el más antiguo y más intenso de los miedos es el miedo a lo desconocido."_

_Howard Philips Lovecraft_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi padre es físico, lleva toda mi vida repitiéndome su especialidad pero aun no logro recordar cual es, en cambio mi madre es contadora y nunca me habla sobre cosas de su trabajo.

Cuando era pequeño a mi padre le dio un no sé qué por los efectos visuales que causaba la luz del sol, el único que entendí y que me gusto fue el espectro de Brocken porque era muy bonito, como un arcoíris con forma circular.

Papá dice que desde pequeño he sido muy curioso, y lo admito, en verdad lo soy, recuerdo que cuando tenía cinco años me intrigaba cómo es que los dibujos de la televisión podían moverse y cómo es que se podía cambiar tan rápido los canales, creía que todo era como un pequeño teatro guiñol, marionetas que cambiaban todo cuando yo apretaba un botón del control remoto; para comprobar mi teoría en una noche tiré la tele del mueble en donde estaba, esperando que los títeres atrapados pudieran salir, sobra decir que lo único que conseguí fue el regaño de mi vida por parte de mamá y un televisor más grande por parte de papá.

Hubo otra ocasión, cuando me faltaba poco para cumplir los siete años, en medio de una comida familiar le pregunte a mi padre sobre los viscosos globos alargados cuyo empaque eran sobrecitos plateados que guardaba en el cajón de sus calcetines, todos en la mesa se quedaron callados y rojísimos, después papá me explico cuando estábamos solos algo sobre una flor y una abejita, la verdad es que no le entendí nada y apuesto lo que sea a que él tampoco comprendió lo que me dijo. Con el paso del tiempo entendí que esos no eran globos para fiestas infantiles.

Me encantan los misterios, soy como un perro sabueso en busca de uno, de chico quería ser detective al estilo de Sherlock Holmes –mi héroe y modelo a seguir- pero para complacer a mamá termine estudiando derecho, pero mi sangre sigue siendo llamada cuando olisqueo un misterio, un enigma.

El misterio es lo que a la vida es el pan para el hombre, es necesario para poder sobrevivir.

Es por eso que en este preciso instante estoy visitando la casa de un sospechoso con el fin de resolver el misterio que esta frente a mí –y no, no es allanamiento de morada lo que estamos haciendo, que es lo que Genda dice histérico a cada minuto- el misterio de la chica del 505.

-¿Han encontrado algo interesante?- nos pregunta Sakuma que para mí sorpresa no se opuso a mi idea de entrar al departamento- Ya revise la despensa pero no hay nada raro.

-Chicos, esto está mal y es ilegal, dejen todo como estaba y vámonos de aquí, ya comprobaron que no hay nada raro, solo son dos chicas comunes que pueden demandarnos por violación a su privacidad- dice Genda el cual luce nervioso e incómodo, su cabello se ha despeinado dándole un aire salvaje.

-Aún falta revisar la habitación, seguro ahí hay algo- señala Sakuma.

-Buen punto- le digo cerrando la puerta del baño.

-Sakuma, Narukami, paren ya este rollo- dice Genda interponiéndose entre nosotros y la puerta del cuarto- ¿Dónde diablos esta Fudou?

Oh cierto, como no ha hecho ninguna tontería había olvidado que estaba con nosotros.

-¡Aquí!- grita cerrando la puerta de la alcoba de la compañera de Suzuno, Aki Kino.

-¡Shhhh!- callamos todos al instante al torpe ruidoso.

-Por favor dejen de ser tan dramáticos, a esta hora no hay nadie en el edificio, y el encargado también está husmeando, no hay ningún problema- habla Fudou sarcástico dejándose caer de lleno sobre el mullido sillón de la sala.

-¡No estoy husmeando, estoy evitando que ustedes hagan algo mucho más estúpido!- grita Genda al instante lo que sin duda me causa risa.

-¿Qué fue lo que hacías en la habitación de Kino?

-Buscando esto- dice Fudou dando vueltas en su dedo índice a unas bragas verdes con encaje blanco, demasiado sexis para esa chica tierna- Tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver con Aki- finaliza con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Definitivamente no quiero enterarme de esos asuntos- le digo sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

-Como sea, a lo que vinimos- dice Sakuma rodando los ojos a la vez que aparta a Genda de un manotazo para poder entrar al cuarto que nos interesa.

Después de que él entro nos lanzamos los demás para poder buscar algunas pruebas con las que pudiéramos indagar más sobre ella, pero eso no fue necesario puesto que en el piso y en la cama había un montón de cosas curiosas.

Sobre la colcha están varios álbumes de fotografías destartalados, una cámara profesional, pulseras y collares de diferentes colores y tres cajas de metal que parecen estar llenas de chucherías, en el piso hay mínimo unos veinte discos de video, unos guardados en su fundas y otros botados al descuido, bolsas de regalo llenas de cartitas y cuadernos de la secundaria; parecía que ella había dejado todo así con el propósito de que nosotros lo encontráramos, como si supiera que íbamos a venir.

Todo era sumamente extraño.

Mientras los demás revisan lo que quieren yo tomé unas fotografías de la cama, en una se podía ver a un chico pellirrojo con grandes ojos ambarinos y sonrisa gamberra y orgullosa, en cierta forma me recordaba a la que Fudou ponía a veces, se nota que ese chico disfruta de la atención; en la otra fotografía están un par de chicos en su salida de la secundaria con los cerezos en su máximo esplendor como fondo, el más alejado y el que parecía ser el mayor no vestía un uniforme si no que traía ropa normal, sus ojos naranjas demuestran un brillo de orgullo y su sonrisa ladeada indica afecto hacia los chicos que se encontraban más alejados, dos pelirrojos, un peliblanco con cara de fastidio, un sonriente peliverde y Suzuno Hina abrazada como garrapata al último.

-¡Wow, miren esto!- les llamo a los demás que se terminan acercando lentamente.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

De la nada se empiezan a escuchar unos fuertes golpeteos en la puerta principal, alguien quiere entrar.

-¡Hina! ¡Hina! ¡Por favor abre la puerta!

Los cuatro nos miramos a los ojos nerviosos, esa es la voz del vecino que pide entrar al departamento, ¡mierda! Se suponía que no había nadie en todo el edificio.

-¡Mierda, creí que no había nadie en el edificio!- nos susurra Sakuma externando mis pensamientos.

-¡Cheque y no había nadie, Goenji-san debe de haber llegado hace poco!- responde Genda con otro murmullo histérico.

-Cállense, si no hacemos ruido seguramente se ira- ordena Fudou sacando a empujones a todos del cuarto.

-¿No es mejor quedarnos adentro?- le pregunto.

-No, si entra no será bueno que nos encuentre ahí.

-¡Cállense!

-¡Hina! ¡Por favor abre la puerta, sé que lo que hice está mal y que tal vez no se arregle con una simple disculpa, pero quiero hablarlo como los adultos que se supone somos! ¡Abre la puerta!

Guardamos silencio temiendo que nuestra respiración nos delate, pero no puedo evitar extrañarme ante las palabras de Goenji, definitivamente esos dos tienen algo raro. Miro a Genda el cual luce cada vez más pálido e inquieto, quizá no fue una buena idea el traerlo con nosotros.

-¡Sé que estas adentro, escuche el ruido! ¡Deja de ser una chiquilla testaruda y abre esa jodida puerta! ¡Tenemos que hablar seriamente!

Seguimos como tumbas, observo de reojo a Fudou y a Sakuma que seguramente –y al igual que yo- ya están sacando conjeturas acerca de las palabras del hombre de cabello crema.

-¡Bien! ¿No quieres abrir? ¡Pues tendré que usar la copia de la llave que se supone te había devuelto! ¡Y que conste que me disculpo por adelantado por quedármela!

Antes de que podamos reaccionar para escondernos en las habitaciones Goenji ya abrió la puerta y se queda pasmado al vernos dentro del departamento, seguramente nosotros tenemos la misma cara de asombro que él.

-¿Q-Que hacen aquí?

-H-Hola- decido saludar torpemente.

El espectro de Brocken no solo es mi favorito por la forma que tiene y los colores que maneja, sino porque cuando era pequeño imaginaba que cuando resolviera un caso súper difícil ese tipo de aura me rodearía y estaría en un éxtasis supremo, pero ahora el espectro de Brocken está rodeando la figura de una Suzuno Hina –que acaba de llegar de la nada- enojadísima que nos mira con ganas de matarnos a todos.

-¿Ustedes que mierda hacen husmeando en mi casa?- nos pregunta con la voz siseante, como una serpiente a punto de atacar a su pobre e inocente víctima- ¿Y tú porque cuernos aun tienes la copia de mi llave?

Mierda, lo único seguro es que por el momento todos estamos en problemas.

Si Suzuno me mata a golpes ¿al fin podré sentir el espectro de Brocken al menos una vez? Creo que es lo que me merezco antes de morir.

Mierda, nos va a matar.

Mierda, y aun no entiendo del todo que es lo que oculta, pero creo que empiezo a comprender un poco.

Mierda, soy muy joven para morir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

15 de febrero de 2015. 7:58 pm.

Bien, primera vez que uso este tipo de narración, espero no haberlo jodido del todo y que se haya entendido quien es el narrador y lo que quiere expresar, la verdad es que me divertí escribiendo varias partes de este capítulo.

¿Teorías? ¿Cuáles son sus teorías acerca de lo que está pasando o de lo que va a paso o de lo que pasará? xD

Gracias por los reviews a **ZettaInverse** (no te burles de la pobre xD luego se verá porque no estaba en ese momento en sus cabales) y a **Lia-chan555**(Gracias por tu hermoso comentario, me hizo sonrojar */*) mi amor infinito a ellas dos *3* :3

Nos leemos!

¿Review?

(Amo los review largos :3)


	4. La Chica de Papel

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Espectro de Brocken**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**La chica de papel**

.

.

.

"_Es muy posible que lo que le voy a decir le parezca una locura. Si es así, me lo dice no más. Pero no quiero andar con rodeos: creo que estoy enamorado de usted."_

_La Tregua, Mario Benedetti._

.

.

.

.

.

.

No hay nada peor que tener resaca, quizá le compita el hecho de tener resaca por emborracharse porque hace dos semanas terminaste con tu novia, mas aparte tener que ir a trabajar al día siguiente de casi tener un coma etílico.

Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que siento que la cabeza me va a explotar, que mi lengua se siente como si tuviera escamas y que el estómago es un hervidero de porquerías que en cualquier momento va a matarme, mierda, creo que debo de encontrar una forma de controlar mi manera de beber.

-¡Mierda! ¡Cierren las putas cortinas!- ordeno al sentir como los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana me ciegan.

-Están cerradas cariñito- canturrea con burla una voz muy conocida.

Me cuesta unos minutos y un montón de esfuerzo enfocar lo que realmente estaba pasando, es Fudou sonriendo como un maniaco mientras sostiene una lamparita frente a mi rostro que avente de un manotón al instante.

-Vete al infierno Fudou.

-Si me fuera a donde pertenezco no tendrías a alguien que te supla en tu puesto- me contesta mientras encendía un cigarrillo- Mira que por mucho que este lugar sea de tu familia aun así tienes que ir a trabajar Genda.

-¿De cuándo acá eres tan responsable?- le pregunte fastidiado.

-Si con ello puedo joderte, hasta consigo ser el presidente de la ONU- me responde sardónico soltando un perfecto arillo de humo.

Me doy vuelta en la cama y me tapo la cabeza con una almohada, Fudou puede ser un dolor en el trasero cuando se lo propone y suele estar más motivado cuando algo le molesta, sé que tuvo un problema el día de ayer –veinticuatro de diciembre- con su pareja y que por eso acepto suplirme de mala gana, lo único lógico que se me ocurre para que quiera joderme más de lo normal es que en la noche tuvo que verdaderamente trabajar.

-¿Alguien vino a hospedarse?

-Sí.

-¿Y? ¿Qué paso?

-Es una chica, no tiene su credencial en regla, pero le di la habitación doble del quinto piso.

No puedo evitar saltar alterado de la cama, lo que provoca que quiera lanzar mis intestinos y todo mi aparato digestivo en el retrete.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Porque hiciste eso?! ¿¡Qué sabes de ella?!

-No mucho, solo su nombre- me contesta con tanta simpleza que me dan ganas de ahorcarlo.

Salgo rápidamente de mi habitación y camino por el pasillo que me lleva a la recepción, una de las ventajas de estar en el negocio familiar es que literalmente solo tengo que abrir la puerta de mi cuarto, dar unos cuantos pasos y ya estoy en mi puesto de trabajo. La desventaja es que si hay problemas o irregularidades en el edificio, mamá intenta asesinarme y se desquita con mi mesada.

-¿¡Solo anoto su nombre?!- exclame histérico al ver la libreta de las personas que se registraban.

-Por eso te dije que solo sabía eso- dijo Fudou apareciendo a mi espalda.

-Mierda, esto definitivamente es un problema, mi cabeza va a rodar- dije mientras frotaba mis sienes intentando parar la jaqueca- Subiré a hablar con ella para decirle que no se puede quedar en el lugar.

-Deja que ella baje, no tardará mucho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Hablaste con ella?

-No, pero por pura lógica tiene que bajar para comprarse algo de comida, son las dos de la tarde.

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo demonios se hizo tan tarde?

Fudou se rio sarcásticamente mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

-Realmente la fiesta de ayer estuvo buena como para que tengas esa resaca tan fuerte.

Recargue mi cabeza en el escritorio con la esperanza de que el dolor de cabeza disminuyera de esa forma.

-A serte sincero no me acuerdo casi nada de lo que paso, mi último recuerdo es que estaba en el karaoke y luego desperté en mi cama, ¿Cómo conseguí llegar anoche?

Fudou se volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte.

-De los tres tú eras el más borracho, estabas todo noqueado, Narukami cantaba y bailaba la macarena y Jimon venia quejándose de que eran unas bestias, él te estaba cargando.

-Creo que debo de agradecerle y pedirle disculpas.

-Mejor paga su renta por seis meses, después de todo creo que te vomitaste encima de él.

-Mierda, cuando lo vea va a querer matarme.

-No lo dudes.

Tarde unos cuantos minutos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice volví a dar otro salto que hizo que el mundo se moviera y viera estrellitas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Y Sakuma!?

Fudou se encoge de hombros y murmura con aire sabiondo algo como: "Entonces creo que Jimon no venía tan sobrio"

-¡Soy un pésimo amigo! ¡Olvide a Sakuma en el karaoke! ¡Tengo que ir por él!- grite histérico tomando mi chaqueta que estaba en la silla.

-Suerte- dijo Fudou sin el más mínimo interés en su voz.

Estoy a punto de salir cuando una voz suave y fría me detiene y cuando volteo mi mente se queda en blanco, lo único que puedo repetir es ¡Wow! ¡Simplemente, wow!

-Buenas tardes, vengo a hablar con el encargado del edificio.

Es una chica preciosísima, parece una pequeña hada de papel, su piel es tan blanca como la nieve lo cual no hace más que resaltar sus grandes ojos verdes brillantes, me recuerda a los prados cuando la primavera está en su máximo esplendor, su cabello es algo largo y caía como cascadas de hilos de sol. Sus rasgos son como de princesa, de hada.

-¿Eh?

-Es el torpe con mirada de tonto.

Fulmino con la mirada a Fudou el cual solo me mira burlón, la muchacha alza una ceja sin comprender de todo la situación.

-Yo soy el encargado, un placer conocerte, soy G-Genda Koujirou.

-Suzuno Hina- me responde mirándome y es cuando puedo notar que mi atuendo y mi cabello es un asco, mierda, ¡debe de pensar que soy un vagabundo!

-Ya le explique tu situación a Genda, pero él dice que no puedes quedarte porque tu credencial no está actualizada-informa Fudou a la chica.

Ella me mira nuevamente, pero esta vez su mirada se oscurece y se pierde en un punto indefinido, puedo comprender por qué Fudou la dejo quedarse sin pedirle muchas explicaciones, parece de papel, parece que en cualquier momento va a romperse.

-¡No! ¡Si puedes quedarte! De hecho necesitamos que alguien rente esa habitación, puedo hacer una excepción con lo de la credencial, no va a haber problema porque tienes la edad de una estudiante, así que puedo arreglar los papeles.

-¿Enserio?- me cuestiona viéndome con escepticismo.

-¡Si, no hay problema alguno!- digo con gran énfasis.

Puedo oír la conocida risa sarcástica de Fudou, mierda, es un problema el que él esté aquí cuando me estoy comportando como un idiota. Después de una charla de unos diez minutos logramos a llegar a un acuerdo en el que básicamente me comprometí a falsificar sus papeles para que mi madre –que revisa todos los registros- no sospechara nada.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo Suzuno-san?

-No me digas así, no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen así y puede que si lo haces no te haga caso, no quiero que pienses que es por grosería.

-Umm… ¿entonces cómo te llamo?

-Hina.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, es tan linda que me hace sentir como un completo imbécil, para mi fortuna Fudou –sorprendentemente- me echa una mano.

-Entonces que, ¿vamos a comer algo?

-No tengo problema con ello.

-Vamos, conozco un lugar estupendo, y si quieres después puedo enseñarte los alrededores Hina-san.

No me importa que parezca un vago, no me importa –por el momento- que haya dejado a mi mejor amigo borracho y olvidado en un karaoke, no me importa tener la peor resaca de mi vida, no me importa nada de eso porque acabo de conocer lo que es el amor a primera vista.

Me acabo de enamorar de una chica de papel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

22 de febrero de 2015. 9:54 pm.

Aun no me acostumbro del todo a este tipo de narración, y puede que haya unos cuantos errores porque me duele la cabeza, pero espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo es mi favorito hasta el momento, me relajo mucho escribirlo.

No sé cuándo pueda volver a subir un nuevo capítulo porque he tenido un montón de problemas y tengo que concentrarme en otras cosas, pero prometo que no tardaré mucho.

Muchas gracias a tod s por leer, y mi amor especial *3* es para **ZettaInverse **(rezaré cada vez que me acuerde para que no mueras aplastada por las tareas de computación y esas cosas que tengas xD), **Juni Fuju** (Tardará un poco para que veas si Hina mato a todos por estar de mirones en su cuarto xD, pero la situación del cap 1 se explicará en el cap 6 si las cuentas no me fallan n.n) y **MaryGoenjix3** (Querida, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti x3, si, es la misma Hina Kirai na que tú conoces, uno de los misterios es por qué se cambió el nombre, pero no diré más xD) por comentar.

¿Reviews largos con teorías? :3

(porfi *3*)


End file.
